


Alright

by HyperMint



Series: Letter A [5]
Category: Day After Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: Apocalypse, Family, Friendship, Gen, canon character death, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HyperMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way out of New York, Sam reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> AN: I guess this would take place directly after the movie.

Watching the land rush below the helicopter, Sam thought back on the events of the last two and a half weeks.

It was all pretty fantastic. But, looking back, he couldn’t believe they’d actually survived. He couldn’t believe _others_ had weathered the storm and came out alive.

Glancing behind him, he saw Luther rubbing Buddha’s fur, partly for warmth and partly for comfort. Elsa had her eyes closed and Jeremy had his book wrapped tightly in his arms. Across from them and next to his father, Jason, the French woman and her daughter sat.

Glancing across at his dad, he noted the pensive look on his face. A glance at Jason showed the same thing. There was only one reason…

“Dad,” he called. “Jason. It’ll be alright. I miss him, too, but we’ll be alright.”

Jack nodded. “I know you miss him, too,” he wiped a hand over his face.

“I still say -”

“No, Jason,” he turned to his friend. “Frank did what he did so that we could get to New York. Sam’s right. We’ll be alright.”

“But -”

“It’s not your fault,” Jack cupped the back of the younger man’s neck and drew him closer. “Not your fault. The glass would’ve gave out and dropped the both of us down with him.”

Jason looked into his eyes and slowly nodded. “And… it’s okay… about Professor Rapson, you know. There’s really nothing you could’ve done.”

“I know,” he sighed, leaning back and letting his hand move to squeeze Jason’s shoulder. “I know.”

Jason studied him before smiling at Sam. “What an adventure, huh?”

“If I never see another snowflake for the rest of my life,” Brian snorted, “it’ll be too soon.”

JD nodded. “At least you still _have_ the rest of your life,” he subtly reminded them of the crowd that had gone and tried to leave before the storm hit.

Sam nodded, he, JD, Brian and Laura knowing it would take a long while before he made peace with that failure.

But, because of people who had made sacrifices so that others had the opportunity to live - like Frank, Professor Rapson, and his co-workers Simon and Dennis - they were alive.

Exhausted, shaken, feeling like they would never get warm again, but alive.

And that was the first step to truly becoming alright.


End file.
